Mother of God
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: Light was born a month early. Soichiro just didn't know that.


**Mother of God**

Summary: _Light was born a month early. Soichiro just didn't know that._

* * *

Sachiko knew her son was destined for great things before he was even born. And she didn't say that because she was like every other mother who wanted her child to do something amazing and significant with his, or her, life. Sachiko _knew_ that, one day, her baby boy would change the world. Some way. Somehow.

But, Yagami Tsuki/Light's entry into the world was not that of a firstborn child sliding into the awaiting arms of a happy couple that had planned, and anticipated, the birth with nervous excitement. At least, not for Sachiko; though, it _was_ that way for Soichiro, and Sachiko had no intention of ever telling her beloved husband the truth of the matter, not even on her deathbed.

The two had been married for just over five years when Sachiko found herself pregnant with her first child, and it was anything but expected.

They had been trying, for the better part of the year, without success; and were inevitably forced to spend the early part of the summer apart, as Soichiro traveled up to Hokkaido for a training trip with his fellow police officers. He would be gone for three months. Towards the end of the second month, Sachiko found herself sick daily, and eating antacids like they were oxygen.

While taking tea one afternoon with a neighbor, the neighbor speculated that Sachiko was probably pregnant. Both worried and excited, she rushed off to the doctor and had a test taken. The doctor confirmed it. Sachiko was five weeks pregnant.

However, that was impossible. Sachiko had never slept with or had any sort of romantic feelings toward another man since meeting Soichiro; but, Soichiro had been gone for almost eight weeks. The child growing in her belly couldn't possibly belong to her husband.

She promptly threw up on the doctor's shoes.

The man didn't take the least amount of offense, chalking it up to surprise on top of an already unstable stomach and hormonal mood swings. Sachiko apologized repeatedly and, after being given a list of vitamins to buy and things to avoid, was sent on her, not-so-merry, way.

She slipped into a week-long depression. What was she going to do? What was the child within her? What was she going to tell her husband?

Nothing, she eventually decided. Soichiro didn't have to know that the child had no father. He would never have to know the truth. The thought made her nauseous with guilt, but she stuck by her decision and, when Soichiro called one evening he had off of training to rest, told him the good news.

He was, of course, overjoyed, and in the background she could hear his roommates cheering for him and shouting to bring out the celebratory sake. The unbound happiness she heard in his voice only strengthened her resolve. She could never tell him the truth; to do so would break his heart.

The summer trip ended and Soichiro came home with a wide smile on his face and his arms laden with gifts. She had been preparing dinner when he came home, not expecting him for a couple more hours, and squealed in surprise, and delight, when he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. They made love immediately, though he had been nervous about hurting the baby until Sachiko assured him it would be fine, laughing, and updated him on all the baby things she'd read while he'd been gone. He had never been so gentle with her and she felt like a golden idol being worshiped by the lips of a disciple.

That was when she knew that the child growing inside her was special. She was going to give birth to someone beautiful and sacred; a child destined to change the world for the better. When he asked her for the child's due date, she lied.

Her son was born exactly three weeks and four days ahead of schedule, on the 28th of February. Even though, as far as her husband knew, the baby was right on time. Sachiko had never been so scared in her life. Scared that she would blurt out her secret, that something would be horribly wrong with the child; but, she held her tongue and squeezed Soichiro's hand until it bruised.

It was a long and difficult labor, but finally the tiny body left her womb and slid into the waiting hands of the doctor. Soichiro had gasped and whispered:

"He's beautiful, Sachiko-chan."

And he was. He was a beautiful, perfect boy with full cheeks, tiny fingernails, brown hair, and the dark baby blue eyes that all newborns possessed. She knew that, over time, those baby blues would evaporate into a lovely brown.

He cried for only a moment before the umbilical cord was cut and a warm blanket was wrapped tightly around his bright red body. Sachiko held him close, kissing every inch of the infant's face as Soichiro cupped her sweaty cheek in his wide hand.

"My beautiful little boy," Sachiko murmured, "The light of my life."

"That's a good name." Her husband said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Light," he repeated, "It's a good name."

She tested the word on her lips, "Light. Yes. It's perfect. Yagami Light." A perfect name for a perfect child, a child that was destined to do something great for the world.

And no one ever had to know the truth of his conception.

End

* * *

_This pretty much exploded out of my head while I was making cookies, demanding to be written. If Light is "God," then what does that make Sachiko? The Japanese equivalent of the Virgin Mary, without the virgin, maybe?_

_I am not continuing this. However, if anyone else wants to start their own fic with this one as a base or inspiration, you are welcome to do so. I would love to see it._

_Read, review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


End file.
